


shelter

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [32]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Paranoid of an attack during the night, Kazuichi asks to stay over at Fuyuhiko's cottage.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Why do so many of my oneshots revolve around sleeping and/or nighttime? 🤔
> 
> Anyway, this was written to help cure my writer's block. Enjoy.

It'd been difficult for Fuyuhiko to get a good night's sleep after the second trial.

He lay on his side with his eye closed, his newly-acquired eyepatch settled on the bedside table as he waited for sleep to finally overtake him. Deep down, he knew it wasn't going to work. He'd been tossing and turning for what felt like forever. What was the time, anyway? He couldn't be bothered to turn the lights on just to have a glance at the wall clock.

It was impossible to forget how his entire world had turned on its head when Peko left him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape the guilt he felt for indirectly sending her to her death, and failing to save her. And knowing that Natsumi was gone, too…

There was a sudden knock on the door, and his heart jumped in surprise. Who the hell was at his cottage at this hour? An opportunistic killer? No, if anyone wanted to kill him, they'd pick the lock, or knock the door off its hinges. Besides, he had a gun beneath his pillow as self-defense if he ever needed it. Fuyuhiko rolled over with a groan, hoping that whoever it was would piss off if he just ignored them.

No such luck. The unexpected visitor knocked again. "Hey man, you awake?" they called. "It's me!"

Kazuichi. The closest thing Fuyuhiko had to a friend on this island. What was _he_ doing here?

“Comin’,” Fuyuhiko grumbled as he climbed out of bed, straightened his nightclothes and donned his eyepatch.

Sure enough, when he opened the door, there was Kazuichi. The Ultimate Mechanic was never exactly a looker, but tonight, he looked… frazzled. His mane of bright pink hair, usually held down by a beanie, framed his face with strands sticking out at every angle, as though he’d just gotten out of bed. He wore a tattered blue bathrobe that wasn’t even tied up, revealing that he was only wearing a tank top and pyjama shorts underneath. He didn’t even have anything on his feet. He looked to be in such a sorry state that Fuyuhiko almost felt bad for him.

“Whaddaya want?”

Kazuichi lowered his gaze, as though he was ashamed of something. "Ugh… I know this is gonna sound, like, really stupid and unmanly," he said, "but I… I can't sleep. 'Cuz I'm worried someone's gonna break into my cottage and kill me."

"Yeah? And how's that my problem?" Fuyuhiko demanded.

Kazuichi tugged anxiously at his hair. "I was wonderin' if I could sleep in your cottage for the night! I mean, we're friends now, right? And you're a reliable guy. You're a yakuza, so if anyone showed up here tryin' to kill you, you'd kick their ass! Right?" He paused for a moment, looking up to meet Fuyuhiko's gaze. He looked so nervous, it was kind of pathetic. "You'd let me stay the night… right?"

Fuyuhiko sighed. Despite his insomnia, he was too tired to argue. Besides, Kazuichi looked absolutely pitiful standing outside his cottage like that. "Fine. Come on in."

Kazuichi's eyes widened. "Wait, you're really saying yes?"

" _Come in_ ," Fuyuhiko repeated, adding a firm edge to his tone this time. "You're lettin' the bugs in."

"R-right!" Kazuichi scrambled inside, closing the door behind him.

"I haven't got a spare futon or anythin'," said Fuyuhiko, "so unless you wanna sleep on the floor or in the bathtub, we're gonna hafta share a bed."

"Isn't that gay, though?" Kazuichi asked, twirling his hair around his finger.

Fuyuhiko felt his cheeks grow warm. "Fine. Sleep on the floor, then."

"N-no, I'll sleep on the bed! We just gotta be really far apart, okay?"

Fuyuhiko sighed. "Suit yourself."

With a loud yawn, Kazuichi removed his bathrobe and tossed it into a corner. Fuyuhiko considered chastising him for it, but he decided not to bother; he'd just make sure Kazuichi took it with him the next morning. He watched as Kazuichi climbed into his bed and rolled over to the far right side. Fuyuhiko turned off the lights, removed his eyepatch and followed Kazuichi into bed, making sure he was furthest away from the other boy as possible.

"'Night, Fuyuhiko," Kazuichi said into the darkness. "Thanks for lettin' me stay here."

Fuyuhiko grunted in reply. He turned to his side and closed his eye, once again waiting to drift off to sleep. He was like this for a few minutes when he heard Kazuichi snoring quietly from the opposite side of the bed. Somehow, knowing that Kazuichi was there with him made him feel… safer? Content? He couldn't quite describe this strange feeling of warmth and relief. All he knew was that he now felt closer to Kazuichi as a friend.

He drifted off to sleep before he could dwell on it for much longer.

◇◆◇

The next morning, Fuyuhiko was startled awake by a loud thud from the other side of the bed, followed by an exclamation of surprise. With a fatigued grunt, he rolled over and saw Kazuichi sprawled out onto the floor.

"You fell off the bed," Fuyuhiko grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eye as he pieced together what had happened. "Good job."

Kazuichi glared up at him. "Maybe next time you should get a spare futon for your guest!"

"If you don't shut your trap and get the fuck outta here, there won't _be_ a next time."

"Geez, you really gotta treat your guest better, dude," Kazuichi complained as he got to his feet.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eye. "Take your bathrobe with you," he said, pointing toward the corner it was piled up in.

"Yeah, yeah." Kazuichi gathered up his bathrobe and put it on. "Thanks again, dude. I dunno what's in store for us today, but… I hope we can hang out more when we get outta this place."

Fuyuhiko snorted. "Don't count on it."

Unbothered by his dismissive response, Kazuichi waved goodbye as he started toward the door. "Seeya at the restaurant, bro!" he said with a smile.

After a moment of hesitation, Fuyuhiko waved back. "Yeah. Seeya there."

 _Wait a damn sec,_ Fuyuhiko thought once Kazuichi had left, _did that fucking coward say there was gonna be a next time!?_

He groaned as he set about getting ready for the day. One time was enough. If Kazuichi came crawling back to his cottage again tonight, he was just gonna tell him to suck it up and sleep in his own cottage.

...okay, fine, maybe Kazuichi staying over at his cottage regularly wasn't such a bad thing if it meant that Fuyuhiko could get a good night's sleep, too.

If Kazuichi blabbed about this arrangement to anyone else, though, he was fucking dead.


End file.
